Ashpon
"Listen here. Do you want to make hell or do you want them to make hell for us?" General Ashpon is an inventor and a Clan Leader in Darkwood. His clan is the Sanddunne Tribe Ashpon is known to be very skilled inventor in Darkwood, taking after Graham, who Ashpon knew personally before Graham went missing. Ashpon is a very gritty, and down to earth bird, who spends a lot of his time in his cottage, found in the center of Saguaro Square, working on things and tweaking his crafts. Ashpon likes to build things, and is generous. Appearence Ashpon is a fairly slim blue Enchanted Eagle, with a Black Straw Hat, Encrusted Scarf, Zipper Tail, and blue Candycane Socks. He has darkblue down feathers all over, and spots all around his eyes. Injuries Ashpon's left wing is covered in deep cuts from trying to fly in the sandstorms around Saguaro Square, and a slash on his left foot from a heartless. Items Ashpon's most favorite possession, his socks, are very important to him. They cover his slashes from sandstorms and the heartless, and further protect him from dangers he might face. Powers Flight: '''A power associated to eagles, falcons, owls, flamingos, and arctic owls, it is not connected to an item. '''Blaze Type, Astral Type Origin Ashpon was originally part of the Arkwood tribe, before his old leader, Nimbleberry, kicked him out for giving away the clan's hiding spot and ruining their attack strategy on the heartless. His mistake ended up costing 2 of his old clan member's lives. And because of that, he was banned completely from the Darkwoods by every clan in there. Of course his options were left with only 2; Join the heartless, or wander into the desert to try to find some shelter from the night. After chosing the desert, he roamed on and on before becoming trapped inside of a sandstorm, knocking him out cold. He was later found by Lickitysplit, and brought back to the Sandunne Tribe, where he became a member. Personality Sentiments to Tribe Members Tribe Lily: Friend/Ally: "Quite a fast learner, your are, eh? Nobody would have known that when I rescued you from those heartless that you would not only become a good teammate, but a good friend too. I hope your future is as amazing as you are... Thank you for being there for me.." June: Ally/Acquaintance: "Quite possible has given me the most heart-attacks I'm ever going to endure, or ever have with any other clan members. Personally, there have been times where I thought that she would kill our whole tribe with some of her actions, but she's never been a better ally to have in a fight. All I can think about is that time she almost lost our tent in the sandstorm, and us screaming at her to retrieve it over the loud roars of the wind.." *Chuckles* " ... Yep. Quite a interesting character in this story of mine... Never the less, I wouldn't have asked for a more amazing teammate then her..." Hector Deceased/Acquaintance: "Although in my time of being a tribe leader, he was always sort of quiet... but there was always something about him that made me interested in his life story. I never could understand him or his motives, but he always got the job done on time when we needed him to be there." Lickitysplit: Deceased: "Although I never personally got to meet Lickitysplit, others around me have told me great and heroic stories about her. One such I remember is a story from another old friend, Yipai, telling me how before I even came to the Sunddunne tribes, how she managed to navigate though a sandstorm without use of a map, or our compasses. I wish I got to know her better." Yipai: Deceased/Friend/Brother-Figure: " Yipai... A true friend and wingman when he was needed. I remember how when I was first accepted into this tribe, that he was the first one who ever talked to me. Well, that and that we were both uniquely birds.." '*Laughs, nodding head, still smiling*, '"Yipai, I've tried so hard to help you when I became a tribe leader. You were a veteran I could always count on, and even until your very end against Devideer, you never surrendered. I'll never forget you... Old friend.." Trivia * Ashpon's den is a small house den, filled with antiques. The idea is that Ashpon's den is cluttered, and abandoned looking because of his silly obsession of making things. * Ashpon is one of many bird characters with an Enchanted Eagle print. * Ashpon is the only character that was under Graham's wing, and that is evident due to his style being similar or close to Grahams. Gallery Category:Overworld